Counterparts' Children
The counterparts' children are the offspring of the anime's , first designed by XBrain130, followed by Amethyst-terror, Taylor Gorrell, LHK, and Mrd256. Since their parents have the same facial structures, the counterparts' children also have a similarity between each other, but not the extent of the parents, more like siblings. Background Long ago, there was . One day, invented the , which gave the Duel Monsters game tangible holograms capable of fully interacting with the real world. Soon, Leo realized that this allowed the souls of the monsters to manifest. One Duelist taking part to a tournament in that period, , happened to injure an opponent with " ". At first he was shocked, but as the audience started to clap, he shrugged it off, desidering to please them. After that Zarc started to Duel more and more aggressively to satisfy the rising bloodthirst of his fans, and also created , whose souls grew violent in response to the aggressivity of their owner. Once Zarc won the tournament, he declared to the roaring audience that he was not satisfied yet, and ordered the Dragons to destroy everything and everyone in the world. Zarc, driven mad by the violence he inflicted, decided to fuse himself with the Dragons by using " ", gaining god-like powers and declaring himself " ", and proceeding to further devastate the area. Leo, feeling guilty for allowing this to happen, created by harnessing the energy of , , , and . However, his daughter stole the cards and used them by herself. As the appeared on her arm, both Zarc and her were shattered into four shadows, and everything vanished. As it turned out, the world was also divided in four pieces, , each distingushed by having a single type of Summoning method: , , and ; plus , where Extra Deck Monsters didn't exist. In each dimension, one piece of Zarc and one piece of Ray were reborn: the counterparts. In most cases, the paired pieces happened to meet and befriend each other. Also, the power of ing was generated during the battle, which Zarc's will appropriated and gave to , his main and Standard piece, in the hope it would help in an eventual revenge against Ray. Because of these events, each of the boys carries a piece of Zarc's demonic powers (which can be by emotional triggers and their minds) and one of his dragons, while each of the girls carries one of Ray's bracelets (which automatically start blinking when the boys awaken Zarc's powers and teleports one of them away should two of them be near Zuzu at the same time). The plot of the anime was kickstarted by Leo Akaba trying use the to merge back the dimensions and Ray's pieces ( ) by using the life energy of a great number of people , which were gathered by invading and devastating in the Xyz Dimension ( ). A chain of events lead the male counterparts to being fused back into Zarc, who went to rampage through the half-merged dimensions. While he was stalled by the , carried Ray's spirit to him (as her body was incapable of being reformed) and used again the cards revived by Leo, thus splitting Zarc and the dimensions again. However, not everything was back to the previous state: the Standard Dimension became the Pendulum Dimension, with Pendulum Summoning seeded throughout it; Zarc's pieces all remained inside Yuya; Riley regressed into a baby carring Zarc's evil soul; and Ray's pieces vanished within the ARC-V device. With his Dueltainment, Yuya eventually managed to make Riley smile, which purified Zarc's soul and allowed Ray's will to merge again the dimensions once and for all. After that, Zuzu reappeared, carrying the spirits of the other Bracelet Girls, but not her bracelet. The Children XBrain130 Many years after the anime's events, Yuya and Zuzu got together, and generated their descendants. They initially gave birth to quadruple twins (two boys and two girls), but only one looked like them, while the others resembled more the other counterparts. A fifth kid, another girl who also resembled them, was made later. Growing up, the three kids that did not look like Yuya and Zuzu started to think of themselves as actually being children of their matching couple of couterparts, but still loved the Pendulum couple the same as them, and all the children kept treating each other as normal siblings. However, some signs show that the offspring may have inherted at least a portion of the parents' powers... Amethyst-terror A continuous cycle between parent to child, and it matters not what child may receive. Years after the Interdimensional War created by Leo Akaba, each have settled down and had a child, or two. Depending on which child was suited for the task of carrying a smaller piece of dark and light in them, thanks to their parents. Much like the counterparts themselves, they are equal halves of a whole. Some end up hating each other, and some end up creating a sibling like bond with them. But somehow, the new generation of counterparts share a similar... abilities as a certain parent. Taylor Gorrell After the defeat of a new threat to the Dimensions, which occurred three years after Leo Akaba's war on the other Dimensions, all seven pairs of Dimensional counterparts eventually settled down, each having a single child except for Yuya and Zuzu, who had twins. The eight of them have been friends ever since meeting each other as children due to interdimensional transport not being an issue. Upon reaching their late teens and the worldwide reveal of the Dark Synchro Dimension in the 2120s, their parents thought it a good idea to send them all to I-SAD for a top-quality education. There has been no evidence of this version of the Counterparts' children inheriting any of their parents' abilities so far, but they do possess a bond with their fathers' Dimension Dragons. As such, while at I-SAD, all of them have these Dragons in their Decks. LHK In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Future After the reuniting of Yuya and Yuzu, and five years after it, rumors have been heard of three new warring Dimensions, namely Ritual Dimension, Dark Synchro Dimension, and Enhance Dimension. Yuya asked to borrow a copy of " ", as his own version was a blank card after Zarc's defeat. He confronts each of Dark Synchro Dimension's Yuta, Ritual Dimension's Yudai and Enhance Dimension's Yuki, all of whom have similar face as Yuya's. Yuzu, alone and worried about Yuya's absence, begs Reiji for a copy of "Dimensionizer" and arrives in the Enhance Dimension, where Seraina, a girl that looks like her, confronts. Eventually, after their separate journeys to bring harmony to these three new-to-them worlds, they form universal peace. Ten years after that, an outbreak caused by to bring the events of the Interdimensional War back to the memories of Yuya and Yuzu caused a counterevent; the birth of new children, each with the past memories of sorrow and pain. Can they make the history repeat itself? In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V II After peace has brought back in the Dimensions, five new Dimensions from Mirror Universe cause disturbance to the peace in the seven other dimensions. The allied forces of the seven dimensions use the now-mass produced copies of "Dimensionizer"s travel through the dimensions, where they face those new Dimensional entities. They understand that the war occurred because of the actions of Leo Akaba, and they did that to bring revenge to his actions. more coming soon. Counterparts XBrain130 Amethyst-terror Taylor Gorrell LHK Mrd256 Trivia * The last names seen on each of Taylor Gorrell's Counterpart Couples, with the exception of Yuya, Yuzu, and Ruri, are not their real last names: As every counterpart apart from the aforementioned three do not appear to have last names, each of Yuya's counterparts gave themselves one later on, which their corresponding Yuzu counterpart took on when they married each other. *